Otra realidad
by Anahia
Summary: 10 años antes cuando terminó la guerra, Hermione huyó y nunca más volvió. Ahora por fin la encuentran pero, cuál será su sorpresa al hallarla feliz en compañía de alguien que debería estar, bueno... muerto.
1. Te volvimos a encontrar

**Holas!**

**Me presento: Soy Anahia y soy adicta a los fanfics.**

**Esta historia surgió inicialmente como un _one shot _pero me emosioné y me extendí un poquito al escribirla así que saldrá como un fic corto de dos, o lo mucho tres, capitulos.**

**Espero que les guste y ¡que me cuenten su opinión por favor!**

**Saludos... Anahia**

* * *

Harry se desperezó en su cama. Era una de esas horribles mañanas donde todo lo que quieres es seguir durmiendo, porque tus sabanas se sienten mas gruesas y calentitas de lo normal.

Se desperezó girando sobre su hombro para observar la curvilínea figura a su lado, MUY curvilínea y es que tenía un hermoso y delicado cuerpo… y una barriga que casi la hacía irse hacia delante. Mientras acariciaba los pelirrojos cabellos de su mujer se preguntó por millonésima vez como haría para conservar la cintura estando embarazada 6 meses y de morochos. Definitivamente, esa chica era sumamente especial.

El sonido del timbre lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones y lo hizo, a regañadientes, bajarse de la cama. Mejor que abriera él y no Ginny, que últimamente se ponía de muy mal humor si la despertaban.

Bajó por los alfombrados escalones de su casa en Godric Hallows, saludando a los cuadros al pasar por su lado. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo se encontró con Dobby y Kreatcher discutiendo sobre quien debía abrir la puerta, Harry pasó por aquella bastante común disputa y dejó entrar al visitante.

Ron, mucho más alto y con más cuerpo que cuando salió de Hogwarts, tenía un aspecto demacrado cuando pasó como huracán y se echó en el sofá de la sala.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Harry, no muy seguro de querer resolver cualquier problema en que el chico se hubiera metido a aquella hora de la mañana- ¿Quieres café? ¿Dobby, nos harías café por favor?

Los elfos se marcharon echándose la culpa el uno al otro sobre el hecho de que su amo hubiera tenido que recibir él mismo la visita. Pero se marcharon, aquellas peleas matutinas lo divertían pero rallaban en lo estresante, sobretodo si Ginny las presenciaba.

Se volvió a mirar a Ron y lo vio mucho más demacrado que en su primera opinión. Llevaba una camisa roja hecha jirones y el bajo de los pantalones cubierto de barro, tenía ojeras de varios días y un brillo en los ojos un tanto… animal.

- Harry…

Susurró. Y parecía que no podía decir nada más. La emoción se le leía en el rostro, demasiado exaltado para pronunciar palabra. Tomó la manga de la camisa de Harry y la batió con fuerza como si así pudiera expresarle lo que quería decirle pero no podía.

Y así, emocionado, asustado y sin habla como jamás lo había visto, Harry comprendió la razón del porque su amigo estaba en así.

La había encontrado.

Después 10 años, había tenido éxito. Éxito en la empresa en a que había fallado tanto antes, y es que ella era tan buena bruja que les había hecho imposible el seguirla. Pero lo había conseguido, o eso creía Ron, había conseguido su escondite, el lugar donde se había ocultado por una muy larga década.

Los chicos entendían las razones por las que ella había querido huir, de verdad las entendían, pero era preciso que ella entendiera el por qué ellos no podían dejarla ir a su vez. Era tan difícil creer que hubieran pasado ya 3652 días desde que las vidas de todos habían dado un giro de 180º:

Adiós Voldemort, bien.

Remus muerto, mal.

Media órden muerta, mal.

Ron y Hermione vivos, bien.

Él y Ginny juntos, sanos y salvos, muy bien.

Que Hermione desapareciera sin dejar rastro, muy, muy mal.

Y él entendía el motivo, vio morir a sus padres y utilizó la maldición asesina (cosa que dijo que no sería capaz de hacer nunca) contra al menos 10 mortífagos ¡Pero todos ellos lo habían hecho! ¡Todos llevaban por lo menos media docena de muertos encima!, pero a ella le había costado horrores aceptarlo, no había podido, simplemente. Y después de matar a los mortífagos que quedaban de pie y ver a Harry destruir a Voldemort, se había esfumado.

Como aire, como si nunca hubiera existido. Nadie la vio marcharse, ocupados como estaban en sus familiares y amigos heridos o caídos, ni Hagrid ni los elfos. La casa la había vendido, de sus bienes no quedaba nada. En el bolsillo de Ron un collar que él le había regalado y ni una nota ¡Ni una estúpida nota! ¿¡LE COSTABA MUCHO ESCRIBIR UNA ESTÚPIDA NOTA?! Con todo y los molestos y tristes que estaban con ella, nunca pararon de buscarla.

Y ahora el pelirrojo exaltado le demostraba que por fin había dado con su paradero.

- Está en un pueblo muggle al norte de escocia. No se como se llama pero se en donde…

- ¿De quién hablan? –interrumpió una enorme mujer que bajaba las escaleras sosteniéndose la espalda. Su hermano solo la miró y parecieron comprenderse porque Ginny empezó a dar brinquitos como niñita emocionada que casi hacen que se caiga, pero su hermano la recogió a tiempo (con mucho esfuerzo) y siguieron dando brinquitos.

- Como te decía… A que no sabrás cómo lo averigüé.

Se sentó en el sofá y Ginny fue a sentarse en las piernas de su marido, pero se lo repensó y se acomodó a su lado, para milagro de él.

- El medallón en mi bolsillo ¿Recuerdas el que me dejó? –los otros asintieron- bien pues resulta que tenía grabadas unas iniciales. Tarde un poco en averiguar a donde pertenecían pero las encontré. Una zona de Londres. Resulta que vivió allí un año y que un día simplemente se marchó.

Se oyeron sonidos de exclamación.

- El elfo solo sabía que se había mudado al norte, pero además me contó que había dicho en muchas oportunidades que no quería vivir en un pueblo mago. Así que sólo investigue y hay un solo sitio al norte de escocia libre de magos.

- Mucha astucia para ti hermanito –se burló la pelirroja, aunque con una sonrisa sinceramente feliz en la cara.

- Eso solo significa una cosa: ella quiso que la encontráramos en su momento, pero obviamente ya no –se animó a acotar Harry, más para el mismo que para los otros dos.

- También significa otra: salimos esta tarde –y Ron fue tan claro, tan conciso y tan seguro, que Harry no se animó a contradecirlo.

Cuando el sol alcanzó su punto máximo, los dos pelirrojos y el hombre que vivió, aterrizaron en un bosquecito diminuto, de altos pinos que daban sombra a aquel sofocante calor. Caminaron hacia la civilización y se hallaron en una empedrada calle, bordeada por caminos de tulipanes. Era una calle amplia, un boulevard sacado de una postal. A los lados había preciosas tienditas donde vendían diferentes tipos de chucherías y, cada cierto tramo, un bosquecito como en el que ellos se habían aparecido.

La gente parecía amable pues no paraba de sonreírle a Ginny al verla embarazada (lo cual no era muy difícil de notar). Anduvieron por el camino de rocas hasta que éste desembocó en dos y pararon para ver cual elegir. Allí la realidad de lo que hacían los golpeó: verían nuevamente a Hermione, en lo que se había convertido, la encontrarían. En el caso de que Ron tuviera razón, claro, y ella se encontrara allí, si no, habrían perdido el viaje y seguirían sin saber de su vida. Como les había pasado ya varias veces.

Tomaron el camino de la izquierda y se perdieron en un mundo de callejuelas y pequeñas casas de madera. La gente iba y venía, cargando bolsas, hablando entre ellas o gritándole a alguna ventana cerrada que por favor se abriera. Se veía incluso gente hablando a unas extrañas cajas que les respondían.

- Son celulares, te permiten hablar con alguien que esté lejos –les explicó Harry, cuando los hermanos pelirrojos se detuvieron a mirar a una mujer que pasaba por ahí como hablando sola.

Dos horas y nada, empezaban a creer que Ron se había equivocado nuevamente cuando, detenidos en un sitio a tomar un refresco para quitarse un poco el calor sofocante del verano (Harry había tenido la precaución de llevar dinero), Ginny se quedó de piedra mirando fijamente algo justo detrás de la nuca de Ron. Ambos chicos se giraron tan rápido que les dolió el cuello. Pero vieron lo que ella estaba observando tan fijamente. Y también se quedaron de piedra.

Había allí una mujer que no llegaba a los 30 años, con el cabello chocolate cayéndole por largos rulos en la espalda. Estaba de pie hablando con una anciana y moviendo nerviosamente su pie. Agitaba las manos en señal de estar explicando algo y se palpaba los bolsillos, sacó un papel de uno de ellos y se lo arrojó en la cara a la señora que se agachó a recogerlo. Aquel portento de mujer castaña se fue con la cabeza en alto calle abajo, caminando medio desgarbada y con los ojos miel brillando bajo el sol de la tarde.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí. Esa era Hermione Granger.

Se bajaron rápidamente y empezaron a seguirla manteniendo una discusión sobre si debían sorprenderla o no: Ron quería abalanzársele encima, aunque aún no tenía muy claro si era para abrazarla o ahorcarla, y Ginny opinaba que era mejor esperar, al final Harry se puso del lado de su mujer, como cabía de esperar.

Y siguieron a la castaña por los recovecos de aquel pueblo, hasta llegar a las puertas blancas de un conjunto de adorables casitas. Hermione se paró en una y sacó las llaves para entrar, el trío se escondió tras de una mata y observaron como la puerta se abría antes de que la castaña encontrara sus llaves.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Zac me pegó! –gritó una niñita de cabello castaño alborotado cuyos ojos grises se veían a distancia.

- ¡Chismosa! –un chico, que debía rondar los 7 años se paró en la puerta con aire altanero.

- ¡Zac! No le levantes la mano a tu hermana, Kath déjame entrar a la casa por lo menos por favor.

- Perdón mamá –susurraron ambos niños y cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

El trío de espías (utilizarían binoculares si supieran como) se acercó a la casa y se asomó por la ventana.

La casa estaba decorada muy bonita, con las ventanas abiertas para dejar pasar el aire y un montón de juguetes regados por el piso. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de estanterías repletas de libros y había cuadernos por doquier. Se notaba que era la casa de Hermione Granger. Había además herramientas muggles en algunas esquinas.

Mientras la observaban cocinar en la habitación contigua, la puerta principal se abrió para dejar pasar a un hombre que los dejó mudos de asombro. El rostro dolorosamente conocido sonrió mientras los niños se acercaban gritando "papá, papá" y él los abrazaba. Aquel fantasma del pasado se acercó por la espalda a SU Hermione y la besó en el cuello en señal de saludo.

Las bocas de los tres espías cayeron al suelo sin poder contenerse. Él estaba… muerto. Bueno obviamente no estaba muerto porque estaba allí parado ¡Pero debía de estarlo!. Y parecía que el tiempo no hubiera pasado sobre él, como si… como si siguiera teniendo 30 años y no los 50 que debía de tener. En el caso de que estuviera vivo, lo cual técnicamente no podía ser.

¿Cómo demonios estaba ese hombre allí?

* * *

**y??**

**les gusto??a que ya saben quien es! jajaja**

**por favor dejen post para continuarla!!**

**en verdad es una historia que me encanta, espero que a uds tambien :D**

**pisen el go y dejenme un post siii?? **

**Anahia**


	2. La historia jamás contada

**Hola!**

**Sé que han sido muchos años y quizá ya nadie quede por allí ara conocer el final de esta historia. He amado escribirla y espero que alguien más disfrute leyéndola. Estoy en estos instantes en una época de cerrar partes de mi vida que han quedado inconclusas, y en esa categoría caen todos los fanfics que nunca terminé. **

**Así que espero que disfruten el segundo y último capítulo de esta historia :)**

**Enjoy!**

_¿Cómo demonios estaba ese hombre allí?_

Él estaba… muerto. Bueno obviamente no estaba muerto porque estaba allí parado ¡Pero debía de estarlo!. Y parecía que el tiempo no hubiera pasado sobre él, como si… como si siguiera teniendo 40 años y no los 60 que debía de tener. En el caso de que estuviera vivo, lo cual, técnicamente, no podía ser.

- Los elfos mencionaron algo sobre un hombre. Dijeron que se había marchado con alguien… pero… ¡Que nos íbamos a imaginar que era él!

- Esta bien, concentrémonos. Esto debe ser un espejismo –Ginny parecía nerviosa, a punto de desmayarse, cuando se volvió a contestarle a su esposo:

- No es un espejismo. Es una locura, lo sé. Pero el último año de colegio ella me dijo que, bueno, decía que si existe la magia también debería de existir una magia para traerlo de regreso y durante algún tiempo estuvo muy obsesionada por eso, pero después no lo mencionó más y yo... lo olvidé.

- ¿Por qué nosotros no sabíamos anda de esto? –cuchicheó su hermano

- Era su secreto, no sé. Realmente le pegó casi tan duro como a ti, Harry. Pero nunca dijo nada y después con lo de la guerra simplemente dejó de hablar de eso.

Se volvieron para ver nuevamente la escena. Los niños ya no estaban, habían subido por las escaleras y mientras el hombre, que debería estar muerto, se sentaba en la mesa.

- ¿Sabes que podrías ayudar, no? –preguntó Harmione sobresaltándolos a todos.

- Tengo mejor vista desde aquí, gracias –le contestó el hombre con una picardía que no le habían conocido ni en sus mejores momentos.

- ¡Bobo!

La desesperación empezaba a carcomerlos, no sabían si salir corriendo o entrar de golpe en al casa, si abrazarla o ahorcarla, si… ¡Había muchos _si_!. Pero tampoco les dio tiempo de pensarlo, porque en el mismísimo instante en que Hermione se agachó para darle un beso al "muerto", unas vocecitas agudas, infantiles, chillonas y delatoras se escucharon desde arriba:

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué hacen ahí?

A Hermione le tomó dos segundos levantar la mirada y observar las siluetas en al ventana. Chilló algo así como "¡Ahí hay alguien!". Los chicos se pusieron en pie todo lo rápido que pudieron, lo cual no era mucho considerando a Ginny.

Y no habían terminado de dar cinco pasos cuando la ancha figura los interceptó, varita en mano y con la mirada en sus ojos grises que decía a las claras "O tienen un muy buen motivo para estar cerca de mi familia o los rostizo aquí mismo". A Harry le pareció, en un momento de lucidez, que parecía un león al que le estuvieran invadiendo la cueva.

Pero todo intento de defensa se vino al suelo cuando vio quienes eran lo intrusos. Sus rejuvenecidas facciones se congelaron y al igual que ellos no sabía si abrazarlos o hechizarlos. El rostro moreno, de ojos grises profundos, el pelo enmarañado y la mirada alocada de quien ha vivido mucho y nunca terminó de crecer.

El momento de duda no les duró mucho.

Sirius Black, con 20 años menos de los que debería tener, se lanzó sobre ellos en un abrazo de oso que hizo que los morochos patearan a Ginny en modo de queja. Gritaba y chillaba de felicidad como un niño pequeño.

Había lágrimas en sus ojos cuando se separó de ellos y los arrastró hacia la puerta.

- ¡Herm! ¡Herm! ¡Mira a quienes encontré! ¡Mira quienes eran los intrusos!

Brincaba como si fuera un niño pequeño y, en respuesta al griterío, sus hijos aparecieron corriendo por las escaleras y Hermione con ellos.

La castaña se quedó helada. Sorprendida hasta cada fibra de sus ser y, cuando por fin logró comprender que de verdad eran ellos y no un deseo de su imaginación, la vergüenza la embargó hasta el punto en que su rostro se tornó morado. Sirius corrió a su lado para evitar que se cayera.

Ambos pelirrojos empezaban a molestarse pues creían que la reacción de la castaña se debía a la molestia de verlos allí pero Harry, que la conocía más, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

Automáticamente toda la tensión de la habitación se acabó y Hermione empezó a llorar en el hombro de su amigo como si fuera una niña, sus hijos empezaron a rodear a Harry pero como Hermione lloraba y reía en igual cantidad los pobres no sabían muy bien que hacer. Después de Harry, abrazó a Ron, a Ginny y a la barriga de Ginny. Cuánto tiempo pasaron así es difícil de contar. Luego los abrazos a Sirius y así. Al menos una hora habrá pasado.

Cuando las lágrimas dejaron de brotar, Hermione se separó y fue a la cocina.

- ¿Quieren algo de tomar? ¿Comer?, lo que sea, me imagino. Ginny ven y dime si te da antojo de algo.

La pelirroja no se pudo resistir a tamaña oferta y salió de la cocina de la castaña con un porrón enorme de fresas cubiertas de chantillí.

El momento incómodo que resultó una vez que todos estuvieron sentados fue terriblemente obvio. Parecía que todos estuvieran pensando lo mismo "Ajá ¿Y ahora que digo?". La sensación de que el tiempo no hubiera pasado, ese gusanillo de sentirse a gusto entre conocidos, como si nada hubiera pasado, se enfrentaba a las imágenes de verse a sí mismos envejecidos una década, de los niños y bueno, simplemente, de recordar el por qué estaban allí en ese instante.

Harry se preguntaba si soltarle a bocajarro un "¿Por qué demonios te fuiste?" sería muy seco, Ginny estaba muy ocupada comiendo fresas, secándose las lágrimas y viendo con ilusión a los pequeños de Hermione que en ese instante subían nuevamente las escaleras porque, como buenos niños, sabían cuando la tensión del ambiente era demasiada para su infantil felicidad.

Cuando parecía que le momento se estaba haciendo inevitable Sirius lo alargó un poco más:

- Y… ¿qué ha sido de sus vidas?

Ron empezó a hablar a la desaforada, en cambio, Harry casi se atraganta con lo que estaba tomando. ¡¿Se había vuelto loco? Quizás era él mismo el que estaba demente: Sirius debería estar muerto, Hermione llevaba desaparecida 10 años sin dar señales de existencia, ellos dos se sentaban ahí en el sofá con dos hijos jugando a la casita feliz ¿Y ellos le preguntaban qué había sido de SUS vidas?. La situación no podía ser más bizarra.

Aún así Ron parecía muy feliz de tener alguien interesado en sus pasos:

- Y así entré en la Academia de Aurores. Me tomó lo mío graduarme pero lo hice y desde entonces hago misiones, sobretodo en la costa, de vez en cuando hay algunos NeoMortios que hay que aplacar, tú sabes como funciona –le echó una mirada a Sirius de entendimiento- Ginny se casó con Harry a los dos años de haberse graduado del colegio. Lo acepté en seguida.

- ¡Mentira! ¿Has visto tú que mentiroso? –interrumpió Ginny a su hermano- Casi le cae a golpes a Harry en el bar donde se lo dijimos. Creo que por fin dejó de fastidiar el día de la boda, cuando se convenció de que Harry no me estaba engañando con la loca esa ¿te acuerdas?. Luna y Ron fueron lo padrinos. Hemos vivido en Godric's Hollow. Decidí ser ¿cómo lo llaman?... modista. Hago túnicas de gala, son hermosas, te voy a mostrar un álbum de fotos. Y Harry, bueno, cariño cuéntales tú.

Harry miró en rededor: su esposa y su cuñado estaban en el séptimo cielo de felicidad, Sirius escuchaba interesado sonriendo como siempre y la su esposa miraba a Ginny como si estuvieran tomando el té como cada tarde, aunque sólo él pudo notarlo por conocerla tan bien, había en sus ojos un ligero brillo de dolor y arrepentimiento, como si le costara mucho estar ahí escuchando eso. Sólo por eso, por saberla arrepentida, la perdonó y decidió continuar con la conversación normalmente. Dos segundos después contestaba:

- Conquistarla fue lo más difícil, incluso peor que hacer que Ron lo aceptara. ¡No quería decirme que sí! ¡Según ella porque tenía miedo de que me arrepintiera! Cómo si yo hubiera hecho algo así antes… – dijo irónicamente, y antes de que Ginny pudiera contestar se acercó, la abrazó y la besó en la frente- creo que lo mejor de ese tiempo fue la academia. Desde ese entonces me dedico a misiones cortas (no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin mi pelirroja), aunque Sgrimeaur muere por meterme en la política. Y bueno como ya vieron en 3 meses voy a ser papá por primera vez. ¡De morochos!

- ¿Aterrado, no? –preguntó Sirius bromeando, y echando una rápida mirada hacia la escalera. Harry asintió y los dos rieron como de un chiste que nada más ellos entendían.

- Claro… -continuó Ron, repentinamente mirando el piso- que a parte de eso, hice otra cosa todo este tiempo… buscarte.

Hermione lo miró en silencio y por espacio de largos minutos nadie dijo nada. Pero había llegado el momento, no era posible alargarlo más.

- Siento haber huido, de verdad –empezó a hablar la castaña cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado incómodo-, déjenme tratar de explicarles por qué. En tercer grado conocí a Sirius (y ésta es una historia que ya le conté a él) y me marcó para siempre: las cosas no siempre son lo que perecen. Todos lo llamaban asesino y era en verdad el mejor amigo que se pudiera desear. Cuarto y quinto año lo pasamos con él y cada día me fascinaba más, era valiente, inteligente y todavía podía ver esa chispa de picardía detrás del velo de dolor, era un niño al que habían obligado a crecer de golpe ¡Y que golpe!. Sin darme cuenta me había enamorado de él pero, obviamente, no podíamos tener nada pues me doblaba la edad. Ni él mismo se había dado cuenta y yo realmente no le di importancia. Con tal, en algún momento se me pasaría, era sólo una ilusión adolescente. -Sirius le apretó la mano que le había estado tomando durante todo el relato- Mientras estuvimos en su casa, fue para mí como un sueño, él no solo me prestaba atención sino que casi se podría decir que vivíamos en la biblioteca hablando, él no hacía más que contarme sus experiencias, para mí era como estar con un chico muy, my triste, no con un adulto. Cuando logré arrancarle secretos de su pasado me sentí en las nubes ¡Confiaba en mí!, ahí he de confesar que me propuse una meta: hacerlo sonreír ¿Sería posible arrancarle a aquel fantasma una risa que no fuera falsa o sarcástica? Me costó, pero fue más que posible, aunque parecía que el cambio era sólo conmigo, hubo un cambio. Seguía amargado por todo lo de la Orden, pero yo juraba que era más feliz, aunque nunca lo dije. Él disfrutaba fastidiarme y meterse conmigo y yo disfrutaba fastidiarlo a él, podría decirse que éramos amigos, aunque cada día yo me enamorara más de él. Claro, después volvimos al colegio y jamás me atreví a escribirle, aquellos días que estuvimos allí por lo de tu padre, Ron, fue como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado, seguíamos igual que antes, quizás yo estaba un poco más enamorada ¿Pero que podía hacer si el hombre me llevaba 20 años?.

Yo no te creí cuando me dijiste lo del sueño, Harry. Había aprendido a conocer el carácter de Sirius y él jamás se hubiera arriesgado de no tener una buena razón; era impulsivo, pero no suicida. Por eso te intenté convencer, pero mientras más hablabas más me ibas asustando, cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera equivocada, de que no lo conociera tan bien como pensaba –nuevo apretón de manos- de que… bueno, me empecé a asustar, más incluso de lo que debería. El temor de perderlo se volvió casi asfixiante, sentía que tenía que verlo, tenía que saber si estaba bien o no. No te imaginas lo feliz que me puse al ver que todo había sido una trampa, así nosotros hubiéramos caído en ella. Pero él no. Él estaba a salvo. No lo iba a perder. O eso creía yo. Ya te irás dando cuenta que no era sólo una ilusión adolescente, yo también me di cuenta, pero en ese momento tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, como salir viva de allí.

Hermione se calló de repente y miró a Harry como si quisiera taladrarlo con la mirada, diciéndole algo que quería que entendiera. Y cuando volvió a hablar sólo se dirigía a él:

- Si tú sentiste que perdías a un padre… yo sentí que perdía a alguien mucho más importante. No me di cuenta de lo mucho que realmente lo quería hasta que no volvió a salir por el velo. Ese no era el momento para dejarme morir, por supuesto, y tuve que seguir luchando como todos, ahogar lo que sentía hasta que estuve de vuelta en el castillo… Desesperación, Harry, una infinita y asfixiante desesperación, eso era lo que sentía. Estaba vacía, me habían arrancado una parte de mi cuerpo a tajos y tenía una herida en mi pecho que ardía cuando alguien mencionaba su nombre y que se hacía más y más grande con el paso de los minutos. Minutos infinitos, porque no lo iba a tener de regreso. La única que más o menos lo supo fue Ginny ¿Estando ya muerto cuál era el punto de confesar que me había enamorado de Sirius?, ante ti fingí cada día de mi vida en este tema, Harry. A ti te dolía si alguien hablaba de él, a mi también… fuiste mi mejor compañía, eras el único que más o menos me entendía, aunque no tuvieras ni idea.

Hasta ese día. Fue una de las primeras clases de Historia de la Magia en 6to, el profesor hablaba de leyendas nunca comprobadas y mencionó la de un hombre que regresó de la muerte, supuestamente. Días después, en encantamientos, mencionaron un hechizo para revivir (claro, tenía fines de curación, si el mago tenía un infarto o algo por el estilo). No era literal, pero así me lo tomé. Si la magia existe y puede hacernos volar, amar o recuperarnos partes perdidas del cuerpo ¿Por qué no traernos de la muerte? Me convencí de que la magia lo podía todo, de que podía recuperar a Sirius. Y eso fue lo único que me hizo poder volver a levantarme cada mañana. Creo que alguna vez le conté a Ginny mis planes -la aludida asintió- pero ella jamás se los tomó enserio –la aludida negó-, nadie lo hizo, y de alguna manera el secretismo de mi plan lo hacía más alcanzable: era desconocido, como mi amor por él. La víspera del ataque al castillo di con una clave importante: una poción que tarda en cocinarse un año, pero que te permite tener una hora de conversación con un muerto. No hace falta que aclare que estaba metiéndome con magia negra ¿Verdad?, pero valió la pena.

Después del ataque y de la muerte de Dumbledore todo se volvió muy confuso, de alguna manera el revivir a Sirius había pasado a segundo plano: primero teníamos que eliminar a Voldemort, o cabía la desagradable posibilidad que de lo volvieran a matar. Mientras él siguiera vivo jamás podría continuar… así empezó el último año, aún así las noches en que me tocaba a mí hacer vigilancia las dedicaba a estudiar esa poción y hacerle ciertos cambios, nunca la probé, pero confiaba en mi propia habilidad. Así eliminamos a Voldemort y así acabó la guerra. Odiaba la muerte y me sentía inmundamente sucia de haber matado a los mortífagos que maté. Aún me persiguen en sueños sus caras. Por eso huí, por eso y porque tenía que recuperar a Sirius… alejarme de toda esta sociedad y dedicarme únicamente a mi vida en ese momento. Te dejé la cadena con mi paradero porque en el fondo no quería abandonarlos, ¡siempre los quise tanto!. Pero ya no podía más con el dolor y la muerte ¡Tenía que salir de ahí o me volvería loca!.

En la posada donde me hospedaba fui calibrando el plan, si modificaba el hechizo para hacerlo a largo plazo y lograba que la poción fuera permanente… era arriesgado, pero trabajaba día y noche. Hasta que di con la respuesta. No tengo, ni tenía para ese momento, idea de cómo funciona la muerte y tenía pánico de dañar el alma de Sirius en el proceso… pero valía la pena. Un año me tomó perfeccionar el plan hasta cada mínimo detalle, donde todo en teoría era perfecto, pero mientras trabajaba había llegado a una conclusión: sólo funcionaría si su alma quería volver, si él quería estar vivo. No saben lo mucho que me asustaba que todo aquello saliera mal. Pero asustada y todo salí aquella noche de luna (había descubierto que las lunas llenas eran las lunas de los vivos, o eso decía la leyenda) e irrumpí en la sala de Misterios del Ministerio. La visión del velo era perturbadora.

Por un instante todos los oyentes volvieron a la última vez que habían visto el Velo de la Muerte y a todos les recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

- El plan era simple -continuó Hermione a los pocos segundos-: tenía que entrar al velo –un gemido de exaltación recorrió a los presentes- o una parte de mí tenía que hacerlo. Debía ir allí y recuperar el cuerpo, porque sin cuerpo, no había hechizo. Sí, Ron, no me tienes que mirar así, lo digo en serio. A esas alturas de mi vida estaba segura de que el plan funcionaría y, si no funcionaba, ya poco me importaba. Ron, en serio, no me mires así por favor y trata de entenderme. Así que fui me paré frente al velo con la valentía y la fortaleza que pude reunir. Con un hechizo de revitalización que me venía aplicando desde hacía meses (del 1 al 10 mi vitalidad estaba en 50), metí la mano a través del velo y por instante se sintió como un pensadero pero antes de que pudiera analizarlo mucho algo tétricamente viscoso de apoderó de mi mano y me metió de golpe dentro del velo ¡Estaba aterrada!. Aunque se los describa jamás creerán lo que hay adentro: no es el misterio de una _muerte total_ es el misterio más bien de una _muerte detenida_, no sé si me explico –todos negaron- Harry tú debes entenderlo, era como un coma en el mundo muggle. No están vivos, pero tampoco están muertos. Es como si estuvieran atrapados allí. Hay cuerpos y cuerpos, cientos de cuerpos todos dormidos, todos tirados en aquel piso pegajoso y sucio. Y unos seres ¡Que asco de seres!, son de un color morado verdoso y en vez de piel tienen una masa gelatinosa y espesa, por ojos tienen dos huecos negros y profundos, no tienen boca, solo una raya cerrada mágicamente. Pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que te leen la mente, esas asquerosas criaturas se metieron dentro de mi cerebro y rebuscaron hasta encontrar un recuerdo de un acto malvado y me atormentaron con él, se aferraron al sentimiento de culpa y no lo soltaron, retorcieron con sus palabras ponzoñosas mi pasado y lo mancharon de dolor, me hicieron pensar que era el peor ser que había pisado la faz de la tierra, que merecía estar allí… que merecía que me torturaran.

Creí que pasaba milenios de castigo, era como estar en un infierno personal. Todas: las pequeñas y las grandes cosas, ¡Todo me lo echaron en cara! ¡Por todo lo que había hecho mal en la vida y sólo tenía 19 años! Desde haberle mentido a mis padres de niña hasta haber huido, pasando por todas la cosas fuera de ley que he hecho y afincándose en las vidas que quité, en las barbaridades de la Guerra. Me acusaban de no haber intentado ser feliz. Ellos necesitan tu consentimiento para ponerte a dormir, no pueden obligarte. Por eso te torturan, para que tú creas que lo mereces y acabes cediendo, te muestran el mal y el sufrimiento que has causado hasta que acabas buscando redención y te unes a la marea flotante de cuerpos semi-muertos. Y yo hubiera cedido y allí estaría hasta el fin de mis días, de no ser porque entre los recuerdos hubo uno de Sirius. Me echaban en cara el haberme enamorado de un hombre que me llevaba 20 años, decían que era contranatura, me acusaban de haber intentado seducir a un hombre cuando yo era apenas una niña… me acusaron de haberlo dejado morir y de no haber llorado su muerte.

Ahí todo hizo "click". Estaba ahí para recuperar a Sirius, para por lo menos arreglar una de todas esas cosas por las que me acusaban. No sé cómo hice pero me las arreglé para salir de esa telaraña de culpa en la que había caído, y poco a poco todo fue teniendo luz en mi cabeza; así descubrí la solución para sobrevivir en el velo, perdonarte tus propios errores: los crímenes de Guerra no se justifican pero aún me quedaba una vida de hacer cosas buenas antes de pagar por ellos, demasiadas leyes del mundo mágico están hechas para romperse y todas las pequeñas fueron rotas por un bien mayor y Sirius… Sirius era una deuda que venía a saldar, venía a devolverle la vida a alguien que lo merecía. Tan rápido como entraron en mi mente se marcharon y siguieron custodiando los cuerpos, a cada rato llegaban de no sé dónde más gente y de vez en cuando alguno despertaba e inmediatamente lo rodeaban. Me arrastré entre los cuerpos hasta dar con Sirius después de que mis rodillas sangraran de tanto buscar, estaba rodeado de tres personas más (todas desconocidas), e intenté despertarlo. Fue extremadamente fácil, más de lo jamás pensé. Simplemente lo toqué y allí estaba de nuevo mirándome con esos ojos grises que tanto había añorado –esta vez todos estaban tan metidos en el relato que nadie notó el apretón de mano entre ambos protagonistas-, pero en el mismo instante en que despertó y antes de que siquiera pudiera decirle _hola_ lo rodearon los Seres Repugnantes y empezaron a atacarlo. Nunca, ni siquiera durante ningún momento de la Guerra tuve tanto miedo como en ese instante, fue como si mi vida entera se detuviera en ese instante, si se lo volvían a llevar nada tendría sentido, habría botado por la borda lo último que me aferraba a la vida, los Seres Repugnantes se dieron cuenta del flaqueo en mi fortaleza y empezaron a ametrallarme nuevamente con las barbaridades que cometí en mi vida; yo intentaba gritarle a Sirius que aguantara, que se perdonara, que lo superara o nunca saldríamos de allí, pero sentía que no podía escucharme y estaba a punto de dejarme caer ¿Ya para que seguirlo intentando? Cuando una mano extremadamente fría (pero humana) tomó la mía y me sacó de allí: de alguna manera Sirius sí me había escuchado y estaba sosteniéndome entre sus brazos.

"¿Eres de verdad o te estoy soñando princesa?" me preguntó y yo casi lloro de felicidad. Pero no habíamos pasado lo peor, no. Aparentemente ese horrible lugar es una especia de limbo porque cuando despiertan, tiene que irse a… bueno, a donde quiera que uno se vaya cuando muere. Cuando lo sentí empezar a desvanecerse le apliqué el hechizo para que su alma se quedara allí; de alguna manera logré arrastrarlo hasta la entrada donde ya las asquerosas criaturas no nos molestaron más (yo ya no iba a ceder y él técnicamente había muerto, lo cual me preocupaba más que las criaturas), logré arrastrarlo fuera del velo y sobre el piso frío de la Sala de Misterios le obligué a beber la poción a su cuerpo, que se desaparecía por instantes. ¡No saben lo feliz que fui cuando Sirius empezó a toser y a respirar nuevamente! ¡Su corazón latía, entienden! ¡El corazón de Sirius volvía a latir!. Creo que fue demasiado para mí porque me desmayé. Cuando volví a despertar estaba en la casa de los gritos… y era Sirius el que me cuidaba ahora.

›› Basta con decir que nunca, jamás, había sido tan feliz como en ese instante. Yo estaba preparada para mentir si era necesario, si él no me quería como yo a él siempre podría decir que lo había revivido porque era lo justo, que también era cierto, y no porque yo lo necesitara tanto como al aire.

- Y aquí viene mi historia –la interrumpió el moreno, tomando ambas manos de su esposa entre las suyas- porque yo también necesito explicarme. Hermione tenía trece años la primera vez que la vi y por favor jamás me consideren tan enfermo como para haberme fijado en ella allí. No en ese sentido al menos. Ella confió en mí, atacó a Snivellus y me defendió, ahí se ganó mi respeto. Pero además era inteligente, muy inteligente, y divertida; era todo lo que yo habría querido tener a esa edad, no podía entender cómo ustedes no la veían de esa manera. Al principio pensé que tú y Harry harían una buena pareja, pero a mediados de cuarto año mis propios celos me impidieron fomentar una relación entre ustedes. No me admitía que había empezado a gustarme (era casi 20 años menor que yo) pero empezaba a verle defectos a todas sus posibles parejas, incluyéndolos a ustedes, así que dejé de intentarlo y sólo me dedique a verla a distancia, a admirarla a distancia. Y así llegó la vuelta de Voldemort y con ella la temporada que vivieron en mi casa. Harry, tu no estuviste allí al principio y Ron estaba muy ocupado con su familia, así que Hermione andaba a sus anchas por la casa, especialmente en la biblioteca, donde yo me escondía cada vez que me veía obligado a quedarme en la casa, lo cual ocurría muy seguido. Al principio casi no hablábamos, pero es que a ella no hay forma de ignorarla –Herm sonrió-, empezó con sus preguntas, con sus teorías sobre mi vida y mi forma de ser, lo cual hubiera sido un fastidio y un motivo para detestarla si no hubiera tenido razón ¡Me leía como un libro abierto!. Ella era… intrigante, así que empecé a verla, a prestarle atención, a oírla y así caí en sus redes, porque no hubo forma, una vez que empecé a conocerla, de dar vuelta atrás: me estaba enamorando de una niña. Pero ella no era una niña, era una mujer de poca edad, o eso me decía a mí mismo para no sentirme tan culpable. Tu llegada fue el cielo, Harry, en esos momento rogaba algo que me distrajera de mis conversaciones con Hermione o acabaría haciendo algo muy impropio con ella, porque además, estemos claros en eso, nunca me sido fácil eso de controlar mis impulsos. Y con tu llegada, vino un gran ajetreo y las distracciones que tanto necesitaba, aunque las conversaciones continuaban: cada noche yo volvía a bajar con la excusa de no poder dormir, preguntándome si ella lo haría con la misma intención o si sólo estaría allí por gusto y yo la estaba interrumpiendo. No hubo una sola noche en que no hablásemos hasta altas horas de la madrugada, ella me hacía feliz, me hacía reír. Herm era… mágica –la aludida le apretó las manos- pero era una niña, sin importar lo que yo quisiera creer.

›› Cuando se fueron pensé que me sentiría liberado, pero no fue así, la quería de regreso, estaba insomne sin sus conversaciones. La necesitaba en mi vida. Pensé tantas veces en escribirle y muchas veces empecé a hacerlo pero ¿qué iba a decir? "Hola, te extraño", era la verdad pero no una buena idea. Cuando volvieron me sentía en el cielo. No hubo una sola noche de esa semana que durmiera, todas las pasamos en la biblioteca y cuando por fin se amrcharon no pude soportarlo y la abracé, estuve a punto de besarla pero la consciencia me volvió: ella tenía 15 años y yo 36, no era buena idea. Dumbledore decía que era la vida que ustedes traían a la casa lo que me tenía tan feliz y yo nunca lo corregí: era la vida que ella me traía a mí. Ya era obvio que estaba enamorado, si puedes aplicar eso a una niña; como también era obvio que no iba a hacer nada al respecto, al menos durante los próximos tres o cinco años. Sólo tenía que acabar la guerra, ella crecer un poco más y yo limpiar mi nombre; si ella me quería, por supuesto. Nunca se me ocurrió que el mayor problema fuese mantenerme con vida.

›› El día del ataque yo cuidaba a Buckbeack y no me enteré hasta que fue muy tarde. Iba a perder a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida en un día: mi ahijado y la mujer que quería. Esperaba que no cometieran semejante locura, que Herm me conociera lo suficiente para retenerte, lo que nunca se me ocurrió es que ella me quisiera lo suficiente para dejarse cegar por el cariño. Tenía que detenerlos, quizá podríamos acabar con eso esa noche y yo pudiera ser libre. Pero no fue así, jamás había peleado tan mal como ese día, pero es que no sabía cómo pelear con dos distracciones: siempre fue simple, yo vigilaba a Remus, Remus a James y él a mí, y entre los tres cuidábamos a Colagusano. Pero ahora tenía que ver a Harry, a la profecía y no podía dejar de voltearme para verla, para tenerla a salvo. Estaba maldiciendo a un mortífago que la apuntaba, cuando Bellatrix me enfrentó; no pude ver sus intenciones a tiempo y no me dio tiempo para defenderme. Jamás me imaginé que la muerte fuera tan horrible.

›› Si Herm tenía cosas de las que arrepentirse a sus 19, imagínense yo con 36 después de una guerra de más de 15 años, de las peleas con mi familia, del daño a todo el mundo, de mi traición a tus padres, Harry, de no haber matado a Colagusano cuando pude, de enamorarme de ti, Herm, de no haber ido antes esa noche para poder protegerlos. Eran demasiadas cosas, demasiadas muertes que me pesaban y la sola mención de Lily y James hacía que no sólo sintiera que me merecía sus torturas, sino que además estaban siendo benévolos. Jamás pensé que hubiese una salida, ni tampoco la quería, hasta el día que Hermione me despertó, no lo podía creer. Mi pensamiento más lógico era que había purgado mis pecados y había ido al cielo, pero allí volvió todo, y mis pecados no son pocos. En medio de todo logré vislumbrarla, jamás pensé que fuera de verdad, pero por lo menos a un ángel con su forma tendría. No fue fácil perdonarme, pero lo logré. Y cuando lo logré empecé a desvanecerme, tanto, que logré vislumbrar a Cornamenta en algún punto. Pero ella me trajo de regreso, cuando logré despertarme por completo la pobre se había desmayado.

››Todo era... irreal, pero si había la mínima posibilidad de que no estuviera soñando, tenía que sacarnos de ahí: el Ministerio no era un buen sitio. Sólo pude pensar en la casa de los Gritos. ¡Merlin, que alegría verla despertar!. Ella estaba toda nerviosa por lo que yo pudiera decir, pero la verdad es que yo no podía decir nada, sólo podía hacer lo que tenía años queriendo hacer: besarla. Le debía mi vida entera, literalmente.

››Herm me explicó cuanto tiempo había pasado y todo lo que había ocurrido, incluyendo su huída. Con Voldemort fuera del juego, Hermione traumatizada por el mundo mágico y muchas explicaciones que dar si alguien me veía con vida, se nos ocurrió que lo mejor era irnos de Inglaterra. El pueblo tenía que ser Muggle, porque ambos teníamos caras muy conocidas en el mundo mágico. Fue casi un año después de pasear por Francia que dimos con este pueblito en Escocia, aquí nos casamos, completamente felices porque, por primera vez, no había distancia en edad… no mucha al menos.

›› Y a la pregunta no pronunciada de por qué nunca les dijimos, bueno, queríamos una vida normal, sin magia… nada de magia. Herm no quería saber nada del mundo que había abandonado y yo no quería dar explicaciones. No los abandonamos; en realidad, hemos seguido sus vidas al detalle desde que nos asentamos aquí. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo las explicaciones se volvían más y más complicadas, hasta que decidimos no hacerlas.

Un largo, largo silencio siguió al fin de su discurso. Una ausencia de palabras cargadas de significados, donde nadie quería tocar lo temas álgidos por ser muy hirientes para todos. Así que Harry optó por lo práctico:

- ¿Qué planeaban hacer cuando Zach llegara a los 11 años?

- Sólo tiene 8 y ya sabe magia y, bueno, desde que nació hemos pensado que el día que tenga que ir a Hogwarts ocurriría una de dos cosas: o yo aparecería sola, como madre soltera o Sirius saldría a la luz, en cuyo caso ocurriría una de dos cosas tendríamos que explicarle al mundo que me metí en magia negra y probablemente ir presa o fingir que nunca estuvo muerto y arriesgaros a que él fuese preso. En ambos casos Zach tendría que enfrentarse a puras mentiras sobre su padre en el colegio y a ninguna de esas realidades queremos enfrentarnos. Durmstrang nunca fue una opción, por lo menos en Hogwarts estaría protegido. La verdad es que no sabemos qué hacer.

La conversación varió a temas más triviales, como los gustos de los hijos de Herm y Sirius, y el paradero del resto de los Weasley, no tan famosos como para aparecer en los periódicos.

La noche se cerró sobre ellos y la conversación no paró. Sólo se percataron de lo tarde que era cuando la pequeña Kath bajó con sus enormes ojos grises cansados pidiendo a su mamá para que la acostara. Cuando Herm regresó del cuarto de los niños se encontró con una muy cansada Ginny que rogaba a su esposo volver a casa, había sido un día muy largo y ella y los morochos necesitaban descansar.

Se despidieron en medio de promesas de volverse a ver al día siguiente y todos los días que siguieran a ese y de trabajar en conjunto para inventar alguna historia con respecto a Sirius, probablemente culpar a Dumbledore de mantenerlo con vida y nunca decir nada al respecto.

Cuando se marcharon, Hermione estaba destruida, mental y físicamente. Sirius la cargó y al depositó en el sofá, abrazándola en un intento de protegerla de sus monstruos internos.

- ¿Y si volvemos a huir? –le preguntó una vocecita desde debajo de la mata de cabello castaño.

- ¿A dónde y por cuánto tiempo? Tenemos tres años antes de que nuestra vuelta al mundo mágico sea inminente, en eso tienen razón.

- Podemos probar educación en casa o quizá educarlos muggles. –suplicó.

- Eso es imposible y lo sabes. Desde que Zach nació sabíamos que nuestros días de huída estaban contados. Y ellos son tus amigos, sabías que algún día esto ocurriría. -contestó, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello en ningún momento.

- Sí, pero en verdad no quiero volver, no quiero que te arrebaten de mi lado. Me costó tanto tenerte que no te pienso dejar ir. Sirius, Inglaterra es el sitio más peligroso del mundo para nosotros.

- Durmstrang tampoco es mejor, al menos aquí sabemos con qué lidiamos.

- Mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer no debería ser nuestra filosofía de vida –le contestó cortante Hermione, alzando una octava el tono de voz. –¿Por qué restringirnos a Europa? He oído que en Nueva Zelanda hay una gran escuela de magos.

- ¿Y cambiarnos los nombres?... ¿Otra vez?

- No, ellos jamás se enteraron que lo hicimos la primera vez, nos llamaban Herm y Sirius. No tienen ni idea de quienes son Nicholas James y Ava Lily. Mucho menos que Zacharias y Katherin tiene el apellido James y no el Black. Seguimos desaparecidos a efectos prácticos. Un rápido hechizo de memoria y los vecinos no se acordarán de nuestros nombres. Eres experto en ellos. En tres días podríamos estar en Nueva Zelanda –tomo aire, pues todo lo había soltado tan rápido que se había olvidado de respirar- Entiendo que no podemos huirle a la comunidad mágica, a ellos les corre la sangre por las venas y a eso sí no es posible huirle. Pero no me pidas que vuelva al andén a ver el expreso, no me pidas que los mande al sitio donde su madre asesinó a otros seres humanos, que recorran los pasillos que recorrió Dumbledore, que caminen por pasillos llenos de sangre de víctimas inocentes, que los persiga la fama de ser hijos de una integrante del trío dinámico y de un exconvicto muerto que casi la dobla en edad. Pero, sobre todo, no me pidas que los vea estudiar la historia como ellos la pintan, donde tú eres un monstruo que traicionó a sus amigos y huyó de la cárcel, porque algún día vamos a tener que decirles la verdad Sirius, y ese día ellos no pueden tener la mente contaminada de mentiras. Además –lo interrumpió, cuando él estaba a punto de hablar- la realidad, es que no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos queda. Cuán duradera fue la poción y cuánto de mí murió ese día, aún no lo sabemos y podría ser poco. No voy a pasar mis últimos años contigo peleando una batalla contra el Ministerio, me niego.

- Cuando nos vayamos –respondió Sirius después de un tiempo, resignado a que todo lo que su mujer decía era completamente cierto- debemos dejar todo en regla. Los papeles de a quien deben mandar los niños si algo nos ocurre están listos, pero hay otros que hay que poner al día. Al menos ya no les llegarán de sorpresa a Harry, por lo menos ahora sabe que existen.

- Y será lo mejor. Tú no puedes vivir aquí y yo no quiero tener que hacerlo más nunca.

- ¿Estás completamente segura?

Hermione asintió mirándolo a los ojos con la misma firmeza que aquella vez, hacía ya casi doce años, en que le había dicho a bocajarro siendo aún una niña que pretendía hacerlo sonreír, porque él también merecía reír.

Y se dio cuenta en ese instante que la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, con excusa o sin ella, sólo porque ya no podía, ni quería, vivir lejos de su lado.

Sirius se levantó lentamente y Hermione asumió que era porque necesitaba pensar, pero cuando Sirius volvió a bajar las escaleras, venía de la mano de unos somnolientos pero emocionados niños, que no paraban de hablar de sus vacaciones en el Sur.

Cuando Harry volvió a la mañana siguiente, un poco antes que Ron y Ginny, ya presentía que algo raro pasaba al descubrir que la casa estaba cerrada a cal y a canto. Con un hechizo entró y el vacío de la casa lo golpeó y casi lo deja sin aire: sólo quedaban los muebles, pero de los libros, los juguetes, los cuadros y todo aquello que recordaba la calidez de un hogar no quedaba nada.

Subió corriendo a los cuartos para encontrarse con lo mismo: nada.

Salió corriendo de la casa, preguntando a cuanto vecino encontraba qué había ocurrido con ellos, dónde estaban, a dónde habían ido. Pero nadie le sabía decir nada, todos concordaban en que ni siquiera se acordaban de cómo se llamaban los vecinos, algo con Nathan, decía unos; no, con Jimmy, respondían otros; La mujer se llamaba Eva, concordaban todos.

Harry maldijo a Merlin, a Dumbledore, y a sus propios padres, incluso. Ron y Ginny lo encontraron llorando en las escaleras del porche y ellos también empezaron a maldecir de pura rabia. Mientras estaban allí sentados un enorme perro plateado se les acercó.

- Perdón –se escuchaba la voz profunda de Sirius- en verdad perdón, pero tienen que entender lo profundo del dolor de Herm y lo poco capacitada que está para enfrentar al mundo. Tengo que protegerla a ella y a mis hijos y no puedo hacer eso en las garras del mundo mágico de Londres. En un año exactamente les enviaremos nuestra dirección para el momento. Les prometo que eso será lo que me tomará convencer a Herm de que el contacto con ustedes, mientras estemos lejos de Europa, no le hará daño, ni será lo mismo que volver para allá. No nos odien. Ahijado, quiero que sepas que eres el padrino de mis hijos, y que sé que te van amar cuando te conozcan, ya idolatran al tío Harry. Malcría a los morochos por mí. Sirius.

- Esta vez sí que no quieren que los encontremos –gruñó Ginny.

- Como si eso fuera a evitar que siguiéramos buscando –gruñó Ron a su vez.

- ¿Y si los dejáramos ser? –preguntó Harry.

- ¿Y nunca más verlos? ¿En verdad vas a encontrar a Sirius para dejarlo ir?

Harry lo pensó por un largo rato. Pensó en su mejor amiga y en su padrino y no se pudo ver a sí mismo si ellos, no ahora que los había encontrado.

- ¿Saben? No puede ser tan difícil volverlos a encontrar, ya sabemos que no están en Europa y que se cambiaron de nombre. El mundo no es tan grande como ellos se imaginan.

_Fin_

**Espero que les haya gustado, a mí todavía me emociona leerlo. Siempre me pareció que la historia de Sirius no podía terminar así, y que Herm podía hacer mucho más de lo que mostraban en el libro... Siendo completamente honesta, amo la pareja Sirius-Hermione jaja...**

**Dejen rewius**

**Gracias y, again, disculpen los años!**

**Anahia**


End file.
